The Endurance Series: What Goes Up Mace Come Down
by Durhelediel and Layren
Summary: Part two in our series. Kyran and Qui-Gon try to help Mace Windu get over his fear of heights in a rather unsual way. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Fourteen –year-old Qui-Gon gulped a little as he looked down from atop of the Jedi Council chamber roof. The view from the top was absolutely breathtaking. Literally. He frowned realizing part of the source of his annoyance was right next to him. His friend, 13-year-old Mace Windu, was whimpering. "Would you shut up shiny boy? It is NOT that bad. See, the view's beautiful!"  
  
Mace briefly glanced up from where he had buried his head in his hands to block the view. He caught enough of the long distance to the ground before his heart leaped within his chest and he quickly covered his eyes again. "Wonderful," he muttered. "Can you hurry up and tell me what it is that you wanted us to come up here for?" He risked a glance at twenty-year-old Kyran Josel, who seemed to be having no difficulties with the distance to the ground.  
  
"So we can help you get over your fear of heights of course. We're just trying to be a little more creative than the soul healers would be. Relax. Nothing will go wrong. I've got an air taxi waiting to pick us up when we're done." Kyran said as he leaned over the side admiring the view.  
  
Mace would have crawled to the transport that got them up here so he could escape, but he didn't know where it was--they had blindfolded him. "Go suck a guut egg," he mumbled.  
  
"Sure. " Qui said cheerfully. "Problem with that genius. Cafeteria's that way." With an almighty push he shoved Mace off the spire, grinning.  
  
Mace screamed, sounding ironically like a girl, as he dropped down off of the spire. Frantically, he focused into the Force and managed to grab on to the roof's edge. He locked his fingers tightly. "Why did you do that?!" He yelled up at his two friends. "Come help me!"  
  
"Why are you stuck? It wasn't THAT bad, Mace!!! But if you're going to be such a wimp, hang on just a minute and I'll be right down." Qui-Gon said grinning at his friend Kyran. He made sure his rope was tight and then leapt off the edge.  
  
Mace's eyes widened as his friend sailed right past him, out of his line of sight. The rope near him tightened, and then swung inward. Suddenly, he heard breaking glass. He winced. Kyran's eyes grew round. "What happened?" Kyran called down. Mace tried to pull his body up onto the roof, but soon gave up. Finally, he said, "I think he crashed into the Council room." Kyran closed his eyes and groaned. "Help me?" Mace pleaded. Kyran sighed and used the Force to help his friend back up to where he was. "Now let's get down here before someone catches us. Qui will need us for support once the Council gets through with him..."  
  
Qui-Gon groaned as slammed into something solid. He lay still for a few minutes assessing the damage. He had numerous cuts all over him from where he'd slammed into the glass window. He panted trying to regain the air that had been knocked from his lungs. With a huge amount of effort he concentrated and used the Force to undo the cord from around his waist. He slowly sat up and his face went from red to green faster than a set of neon lights on Coruscant's underground seeing that he'd just plowed into his own master in the Jedi Council chambers...  
  
Master Yan Dooku's face was beet red as he gazed at his disheveled Padawan. In a very low, very dangerous voice, Dooku started, "Padawan..." His voice failed him and he stood up, brushing off his pants and trying not to look at any of the Masters.  
  
In a very high pitched voice most unlike his own Qui-Gon replied, "Thanks for breaking my fall, Master."  
  
Dooku's eyes widened so much that it seemed as if his eyes would pop out of his head. In a tightly controlled voice, he said, "I trust you have a very good explanation for swinging yourself into the Council chambers?"  
  
"Um. Well. " Qui-Gon stammered backing away from Dooku. " We were just trying to help Mace get over his fear of heights. But he got stuck on the ledge. So I swung down to help get him off.. and I missed." Qui-Gon squeaked out.  
  
Dooku followed his padawan as he backed toward where Master Yoda was calmly sitting on his small, bubble-like chair. "The roof is restricted, Padawan learner. How did you get up there?"  
  
Qui-Gon fidgeted a little. The last thing he wanted was to get his best friend in trouble. He swallowed. "I'd prefer not to say."  
  
Dooku hissed two words at him and left absolutely no room for argument in his tone. "Say it."  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed hard feeling like he was going to throw up. "Kyran and I hired an air taxi to fly us up and then pick us up when we were finished. We used the last of our credits that we had been saving for almost a year."  
  
Dooku quite calmly reached down and grabbed Qui-Gon's braid. He used his leverage with the hair to pull his padawan to his feet. Only then, still not letting go of the braid, did Dooku face the twelve, silent Jedi Masters. He bowed. "If you Masters will excuse me, I need to go have a little talk with my padawan. That is, if the rest of our business can wait?"  
  
Qui-Gon whimpered in pain as he was pulled hard to his feet wincing as his master nearly pulled his braid out of his head. He quaked inwardly. He was in so much trouble. He swallowed and then let out a small, terrified squeak wondering what his Master would do with him.  
  
Master Yoda accessed the situation with his eyes and his powers. Finally, he said, "Finished with business we can be. Kill your padawan, you should not." A gleam of mirth shined in Yoda's wise eyes. "See you both tomorrow we will."  
  
Dooku bowed again. "Yes, Masters." He spun on his heel and pulled his padawan out of the room by his braid.  
  
Qui-Gon yelped in pain as Dooku pulled him out of the room by his hair. "Master! Ow!!"  
  
Dooku glared back at him, ignoring the looks that the pair of them were getting from other Jedi as he tugged his padawan along by his braid. "You are going to be grounded so long that you'll forget what the suns look like. You'll see your friends again when they have beards and are gray! You'll...you'll...you'll..." And he sputtered to a stop, but glared at his padawan again.  
  
Qui-Gon squeaked out , "But my cuts and the glass stuck in me will be really infected by then. Don't I get to at least pull them out before I'm locked away?"  
  
Dooku skidded to a halt. He had been so angry at Qui-Gon that he hadn't even noticed the cuts from the glass or the pain his padawan was in. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then changed direction toward the Healer's wing. "Fine!" He spat out. "But this will be the last place you'll see in a very, very, very long time!"  
  
He whispered meekly. "Yes Master. I'm sorry master."

* * *

Chief Healer Han'yaie frowned as he slowly pulled Qui-Gon's right boot off. Fat droplets of blood immediately splattered onto the floor, catching his and Qui-Gon's attention. The healer gazed at Qui-Gon. "What exactly," he asked, "did you do?"  
  
"Um. I'd rather not discuss it ..." Qui-Gon said as he squirmed on the table wincing at the pain of glass being in his foot. "Just get it out.. please.."  
  
Han'yaie sighed and began to slide an antiseptic on Qui-Gon's foot. The antiseptic also had numbing qualities--he didn't want Qui-Gon to feel any of this. One large piece of glass was protruding out of his foot and would cause serious damage if he didn't get it out of there and healed quickly. "Now, you should feel your foot and maybe even your leg to numb soon. Let me know when you do, ok, Qui-Gon?" He chatted with his patient.  
  
Qui-Gon waited for several very long minutes. "Is it supposed to go numb this quick? " he wiggled his toes and didn't feel the shooting pain he'd felt so far.  
  
Han'yaie nodded. "Yes. I need to take this glass out of your feet so I need to make sure that you won't feel it when it happens. Is your foot totally numb?"  
  
He wiggled his toes again. "How can I check? Shall I bang it on something to test it?"  
  
Han'yaie chuckled. "Well...just tap it lightly against the wall beside you and see if you feel it."  
  
He lightly tapped it against the wall. "Can't feel a thing."  
  
Han'yaie nodded. "Good." Without another word, he reached down and grabbed the largest piece of glass with his tough fingers. Swiftly, he pulled it out, then held it aloft to show it to Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes widened at the huge piece of glass. "No wonder it hurt to walk."  
  
Han'yaie smiled. "Now I have to get three more, smaller, pieces, so just hold still." Swiftly he got to work. Once the glass was out, he stuck a bacta patch on the bottom of the padawan's foot. "Stay right there," he ordered as he walked out. He needed to find out from Dooku what had happened to Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon dangled his feet over the side of the table. He swallowed hard as he thought about how much trouble he was in. He whimpered as Han'yaie ran off and buried his face in his hands. He wondered vaguely if he would even be let out of his room to go to classes.

* * *

Dooku was sitting quite calmly in the waiting area of the Healer's wing. In actuality, he was focused tightly into the Force in order to keep himself from killing his unruly padawan. How embarrassing to be talking to the Council about how much better Qui-Gon was behaving, and then have the boy crash through their window! He buried his face in his hands as he heard footsteps approach.  
  
"Master Dooku?" Han'yaie frowned slightly as he came out to the waiting area. "Are you alright?'  
  
Dooku glanced up, and his eyes said it all. Controlling his voice, he asked, "How is he?"  
  
Han'yaie held up the very large pieces of glass that had been stuck in Qui- Gon's foot. "These were stuck in his right foot. He'll have to stay off his feet for a day if he wants those wounds to heal properly. There was quite a bit of bleeding."  
  
Dooku frowned. He hadn't even thought to check his padawan's feet, as angry as he had been. "But he'll be alright?" He asked, some of the anger fading in genuine concern.  
  
"Eventually he will. If he stays off them. Otherwise the wounds might reopen. It was in fairly deep. The tissue needs a chance to grow back."  
  
Dooku groaned. Now he'd have to think of a new punishment for his errant padawan. He was going to have him go to a nearby planet that has a military youth program, but that was out of the question now. "What about the other cuts? On his face and arms?"  
  
"He'll be alright. He needs to rest and take it easy for a day or so. There was glass in several of those cuts. The ones on his face were the ones I was most concerned about other than the ones on his foot. But luckily it didn't get very close to his eyes. He will have some scarring though."  
  
Dooku thought for a moment, trying to picture his boisterous padawan sitting still for more than an hour. He gave up and burst out laughing. "Do you have any sedatives? I'll never get him to stay in one place long enough to heal without them."  
  
Han'yaie snickered. "Sorry Master Dooku but you might get addicted to him having them, so I'm afraid that's out of the question."  
  
Dooku scowled. "Oh, all right. When can he leave to go back to his quarters?"  
  
"He can go back to his room now but he'll have to stay in his bed for awhile once he gets there and no running or fast paced walking until his foot is healed. I want him back in another day or two so I can take a look and make sure it's not infected."  
  
Dooku nodded but inwardly cringed. Han'yaie should have just asked for Coruscant's moons...he was more likely to get a better response that way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Qui-Gon grumbled as he dangled his feet in the exam room. He wanted to leave. He hated the Healers Wing. He hoped his master wouldn't make him stay here of all places. he crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.  
  
Dooku slowly walked into the room that Qui-Gon had been taken to. His padawan was sitting on a high table, swinging his bandaged feet impatiently. The other cuts had been bandaged and cared for as well, giving him an appearance of a mummy. "Well," he began, surprising both himself and Qui-Gon with how calm he was, "Han'yaie says that you are to be kept off of your feet for a few days so they can heal."  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But I can't do that I have training to do!!!"  
  
Dooku fixed him with a deadly stare. In a very quiet tone, he said, "You are on probation, with or without being on your feet. Your training is on hold for now until you can show me that you can behave for a month. No visitors. No fun. Only work. Lots and lots of work."  
  
Qui-Gon's mouth fell open in shock. "A month! But Master that's not fair!"  
  
Dooku glared at him again, daring him to voice any more protest.  
  
"But what about my classes! " he whimpered. "Can't I at least go to class? I'll be so far behind."  
  
"No class," Dooku said sternly. "Your teachers will come here every afternoon to drop off your lessons and answer any questions you may have. Other than that, you are to do nothing unless you have my specific permission otherwise. Is that understood?"  
  
Qui-Gon grumbled furiously. He couldn't stand the idea of being stuck in his room for a month. "Please Master can't I just clean up in the crèche or something? Ill do the dishes for a month please don't leave me in there for a whole _month!_ .."  
  
"SILENCE!" Dooku roared.  
  
Qui-Gon immediately fell silent not daring to say a word having never heard his master quite like that before.  
  
Dooku struggled for a moment to regain control over himself. When he thought that he was okay enough to speak, he resumed. "I want to hear very little out of you for the next month, Qui-Gon. Padawans are supposed to obey their masters--all the others do. You are the only one who seems to enjoy trying to get his master kicked out of the Order. But if you say one more thing..." His jaw flexed. He knew he was on the verge of control and Qui-Gon was not making it easy to stay there.  
  
Qui-Gon flinched at that remark as if his master had slapped him. He never had thought about the idea that his actions might get his master kicked out. Deeply embarrassed and ashamed he stared at his bandaged feet unable to face his master. Dooku's words had cut him to the core. "Yes Master." He mumbled quietly.  
  
Pleasantly surprised by his padawan's meekness, Dooku blinked and smiled a little. "Now, let's get you a transport out of here and back to our chambers." He left to go find Han'yaie and a hoversled.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't say a word. He merely nodded tears in the corner of his eyes. Why hadn't he thought about how it would reflect on his master before now? What if he got his master expelled? His stomach churned at the thought. He would never forgive himself.

* * *

Kyran Josel tugged on Mace Windu's sleeve. "The coast is clear. Master Dooku has left to go get lunch. Let's go." For the past two days, Kyran had been spying on when Dooku came and left the rooms that the Master and padawan shared so that he could try to speak with Qui-Gon. Master Han'yaie told him that his friend was healing well, but still was not allowed to walk anywhere. He knew that Qui-Gon had to be going crazy by now. He had tried to go see his friend shortly after he was first released from the Healers but Dooku had nearly killed him when he saw who it was. "NO VISITORS!" The Jedi Master had snapped and then closed the door quickly. He just had to talk to his friend...make sure that he was all right. Now, he tip-toed cautiously into the hall as Dooku's cloak billowed out of sight around the corner. Timidly, he knocked on the door.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up hearing the knock on the door but couldn't answer it. Master Dooku had locked him in his room when he left. If whoever was out there wanted anything they'd have to hit the override or wait until later. He sighed very deeply. How could he have been so stupid? He moaned softly.  
  
Kyran glanced down the corridor. No sign of Dooku yet. "Come here," he hissed at Mace. His dark-skinned friend sighed and ran up to him. "Override the lock. I'll keep a lookout."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned hearing the door hiss open. Whoever it was had hit the override on the door. Surely his master couldn't be back THAT quickly. He sulked. He hated being grounded but knew he deserved the punishment and all the extra homework assignments that came along with it  
  
Kyran and Mace ducked inside the living room area as soon as the door opened. His heart was pounding. Glancing around, he saw that his friend wasn't doing work in the living area like he thought. Then he spotted his friend's closed bedroom door. He must be in there. He grabbed Mace's sleeve and pulled him over to Qui-Gon's door. "Qui? It's me, Kyran. Open up."  
  
"I can't." Qui-Gon hissed through the door. "Master Dooku locked the door."  
  
"He's got a special code for it whenever he leaves."  
  
Kyran pursed his lips in thought for a moment, then gestured Mace closer to the lock. "Get it open," he instructed. "You're better at this thing than I am."  
  
Mace darted forward and fiddled with the keypad for several long minutes. Soon they heard a click and Qui-Gon's door opened. Mace grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself.  
  
Qui-Gon frowned once the door was opened. "What in the Force are you doing here? You're going to get me in trouble. Again."  
  
Kyran sighed and plopped down on Qui-Gon's bed as Mace took the lookout. "We were worried. Dooku's been as bad as one of those wampa's on Hoth. I can't even ask about you--his face gets all red and I'm afraid he'll have a coronary. How are you doing?"  
  
"Alright. Still not allowed to walk anywhere until my feet are totally healed. I had three very large pieces of glass in my right foot. Master Dooku was so angry with me he pulled me by my braid intending to go to lock me in right t hen and there until I told him I needed to go to the Healers first.."  
  
Kyran whistled. "Wow. Never seen a Master that mad before. He didn't hit you or anything, did he?"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. He managed to restrain himself from doing that. Although I think just barely."  
  
Kyran gazed at his friend silently for a moment. He wanted to say something to his friend, but wasn't sure how it would be received.  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon studied his friend. It had been awhile since he'd gotten to talk to him but he could still tell when something was wrong.  
  
"Well..." Kyran started, slowly. "You do tend to like to push things with Dooku, Qui." He waited to see how Qui-Gon would react to that.  
  
Qui-Gon frowned indignantly. "If you'll recall, this disastrous idea was just as much yours as it was mine if not more so. How come YOU"RE not grounded until the Chosen One appears?"  
  
Kyran cleared his throat awkwardly. "Maybe because I'm not the one who missed the ledge and crashed in to the Council chambers?" He said pointedly.  
  
Qui-Gon glared. "I didn't do it on purpose now did I? Do you REALLY think I have a death wish?"  
  
From behind both of them came a soft squeak, and a very deadly voice that said..."Hm, it would seem so, Padawan."  
  
Qui-Gon let out a strangled gasp of surprise. "Master!" He whirled and gulped at the look on his master's face as he stood in the door way.  
  
Kyran closed his eyes. Maybe, if he didn't look, Dooku wouldn't be there...  
  
Qui-Gon's breathing came in short uneven gasps. He was terrified about what his master would do to him. He knew his master would consider this deliberate defiance of his orders. He glanced at Kyran as if to say "this is all your fault."  
  
Dooku pointed at the door. "Josel. Windu. Out. NOW."  
  
Mace scurried out the door. Kyran made as if to say something...  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. Get out of here Kyran. Go.  
  
Kyran closed his mouth. He looked stricken. He might not be so angry if he knows you had nothing to do with it,he sent back as he slowly started to back out of the room, inches away from the irate Jedi Master.  
  
If you would just obey he wouldn't be as angry! Go on!  
  
Kyran ran as if the room were on fire. Leaving the two alone.  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed and tried to open his mouth but no sound came out.  
  
Dooku folded his arms, his knuckles white, and briefly closed his eyes. "Did I not say, no visitors, Padawan?"  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed and managed to gasp out , "yes master."  
  
"Then what in the name of the SITH was your friends doing over here!!" Dooku yelled.  
  
Qui-Gon gulped. "Master please ..I .. "He stammered out but the rest of his sentence was lost as he looked at Dooku's face  
  
Dooku took a long step toward him, leaving bare inches separating the two. He leaned down and narrowed his eyes. Anger burned within him. "Any back talk now, Padawan, could mean serious...SERIOUS...trouble," he warned.  
  
"I'm not back talking. " he whimpered. "Kyran and Mace hit the override some how on your lock code. I have no idea how. Please master I swear." He said in a rush as he backed up a few inches and felt wall discovering he had nowhere else to go. He swallowed hard.  
  
Dooku scoffed. "Neither of them are advanced enough to figure out how to override that lock. Well, maybe your friend Kyran...but even I seriously doubt that he can. So tell me the truth...how did they get in here?" He interrupted his own thought. "I bet you got up, walked on the feet you are supposed to be letting heal, and let them in." He stood, glaring, after his accusation.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed. If there was one thing he hated it was being called a liar--but he said nothing. He'd never felt anger like that coming off him in waves so strong the padawan felt he could almost touch it. It frightened him. His master had never been that angry at him before.  
  
"So now the Great One has nothing to say?" Dooku mocked.  
  
"Why does it matter what I have to say if you don't listen?" Qui-Gon answered in a very calm voice.  
  
Dooku snapped. His right hand came out from the folds of his cloak and struck Qui-Gon on the cheek...hard.  
  
Qui-Gon's head snapped viciously to the side with the force of the blow to his cheek. He stared speechless at his Master and put a hand to his cheek to try to lessen the sting. In all the years he'd been a padawan and trouble he'd gotten in before his master had never struck him in anger.  
  
Even Dooku seemed to know he had gone too far. He stared at the reddening mark on his padawan's cheek for a moment, as astonished as Qui-Gon. "Padawan..." His voice failed him and he reached out to draw his padawan near to him.  
  
Qui-Gon ducked automatically and moved away. He continued staring at his Master and he managed to stammer out. "I'm sorry Master."  
  
Dooku sighed and turned away. He mumbled, "Your punishment is over," and then locked himself in his rooms.  
  
Qui-Gon stared confused as his master left the room. Over? His head spun. He felt a little dizzy from the force of how hard his master had hit him. Perhaps he hadn't heard correctly. Just to be safe, he closed the door on his room and decided to finish his assignment that he was working on before Kyran came over.  
  
In his rooms, Yan Dooku stared at the walls, not really seeing them. Had he really hit his own Padawan? Sure Qui-Gon could be annoying and very vexing, but he usually never got to him this badly. He knew he had just shown a very dangerous dark side tendency in himself. What was he to do? Should he tell Yoda? Or just try to keep this from becoming know? He thought again to the red handprint on Qui-Gon's young face. No, someone would see. He needed to find someone to confide in. But first... He took out his comlink. "Padawan Josel, please return to my chambers. Qui-Gon needs you right now..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Qui-Gon frowned as he heard a knock on his door and felt his friend Kyran's presence. What was he doing here? His Master had just thrown him out. He stood carefully and let his friend in his room. "Anybody having deja vu? " he greeted his friend.  
  
Kyran had a worried frown on his face. "Worse than that," he greeted in return. "Your Master just..." Then he saw Qui-Gon's face. "Qui-Gon! What..." Then it clicked and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"What ? Something the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Kyran took a small mirror out of a inside pocket on his tunic. Wordlessly, he handed it to his friend to look at.  
  
Qui-Gon frowned a little then blinked in astonishment at the blood smeared across his face, then he winced. He looked awful. "Well now I know why he said my punishment was over. I look like something the gundark dragged in."  
  
"You need to go see the Healers again," Kyran remarked quietly. "You need to make sure he didn't do more damage. Do you still have that hoversled?"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. " I don't want to go back to the Healers. I'll be fine. And no I don't have it. I've been in my room most of the time."  
  
"Besides, I don't want to get my Master in trouble. If the healer's find out then the Council might too."  
  
Kyran looked doubtful. "That won't go away in a day, Qui. How do you propose hiding that?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked down. "By staying in my room and pretending I'm still being punished. That's how."  
  
Kyran couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're...what? Qui, you need to make sure your face is all right now."  
  
"It's FINE. It wasn't that bad. Han'yaie got all the glass out. It's not like there's any left in there."  
  
Kyran sighed. "Well, do you want me to help you with your homework? Your master called me and asked me to come back so you don't have to worry about getting in trouble."  
  
"I guess." He frowned a little. "Master Dooku has since locked himself in his room and he won't come out." Qui-Gon bit his lip. "Do you think he's alright?"  
  
Kyran glanced over across the living area to the closed door. "I don't know. This is really serious for him. Maybe I should go check on him...see if he needs anything..."  
  
" Kyran nodded. "Sure." He stood up and hesitantly knocked on the door. "Master Dooku?"  
  
A muffled voice answered, "Yes?"  
  
"Can I come in?" Kyran asked.  
  
"If you must." Dooku said his voice still muffled from where he'd buried himself in pillows.  
  
Kyran tapped on the release for the door and slowly entered. "Master Dooku? Qui-Gon and I were just wondering if you...needed anything?"  
  
"I need someone to give me a good hard slap in the face." Dooku mumbled. "What have I done."  
  
Kyran cleared his throat softly, not quite sure what to say. "Well, um...Perhaps I should go get Master Yoda..."  
  
"No. Not right this minute." Dooku said as he pulled more pillows over his head.  
  
Kyran frowned as he watched the elder Jedi on the bed. "What are you doing?" He finally asked, bewilderment in his tone.  
  
"Hiding hoping that I didn't assault my own padawan in anger. that's what."  
  
"So, what? Now you're going to pretend as if it never happened and make him think that he's done something wrong to deserve that?" Kyran demanded. "You're just going to wallow in your self-pity? Jedi don't do that either, Master Dooku."  
  
"I would advise you to mind your place Learner Josel."  
  
Kyran wasn't intimidated. He stalked over to the bed and tugged the pillows off of  
  
Dooku's head. "It is my place when the Jedi Master isn't acting rationally," he returned hotly. "Now get out of bed and go talk to Master Yoda."  
  
"No. I do have the authority to order you out of this apartment, Josel."  
  
"You could do that," Kyran agreed. "But your Padawan is hurt and won't go to the Healers. Do you want to know why, Master Dooku?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Because he's covering for you--doesn't want you to get in trouble with the Council. If that isn't true loyalty, I don't know what is. You two may aggravate each other more than two womprats in a cave, but you two both have a serious connection through the Force. Only one person can get him to get out of his rooms to have his face looked at--that's you. You also need to face up to your responsibilities for your actions. If you want, I can call Master Yoda for you while you convince your stubborn Padawan to see the Healers."  
  
Dooku stared at Kyran. Qui-Gon was hurt? In a tired sounding voice he said "Alright. Call him. I'll go see about Qui-Gon."  
  
Kyran wasted no time.

* * *

Dooku slowly made his way to his padawan's room. He peeked around the corner and saw Qui-Gon sitting with his back to the door, his head down and away from him so he couldn't see his face. "Padawan?"  
  
"Yes Master?" Qui-Gon said meekly keeping his back to Dooku and continued working on his assignment.  
  
"I need to ask you to do something, Qui-Gon," Dooku said as he came all the way in the room.  
  
Qui-Gon finally glanced up. "Yes Master?"  
  
Dooku's breath caught in his throat as he saw what he had done to his padawan. He could barely get the words out that he needed to say. "Go to the Healers with Kyran."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned a little. "But if I go then the Council might find out." He looked stricken.  
  
Dooku sat beside him on the bed and sighed. "I'm about to go talk to Master Yoda," he informed him. "So the Council is about to find out anyway. You need to make sure I...I didn't damage something more. Go with Kyran. Walk slowly. Remember that your feet aren't healed all the way yet."  
  
"But.." He tried to think of some other argument to offer. "It's not really that bad Master. Han'yaie got all the glass out earlier. Remember?"  
  
Very gently, Dooku placed an arm on his padawan's shoulders and said, "Go."  
  
Very quietly Qui-Gon slid off his bed. "Is it that bad?" He touched his face gingerly and winced a little.  
  
Dooku hesitated, but then nodded. "It's starting to swell. You need to make certain about the cuts. Kyran is waiting in the living room. Go with him now. If I am still to be your master...if you still want me to...Master Yoda will let us know soon, I'm sure." He seemed uncertain.  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed. "Yes Master. I ..." He paused. "I'll be back soon." He very carefully tried to walk to the door.  
  
Kyran met him halfway. "I found your hoversled. Master Dooku had kept it in his room. Sit." He pointed at the cushioned seat  
  
Qui-Gon scowled at the hoversled and sat on it very grudgingly. "I'm sitting."  
  
Kyran took the side handles and expertly steered him to the Healers.

* * *

Yoda frowned a little as he knocked on the door of his former padawan's quarters. Dooku's call for him to come over and talk sounded like his padawan was in distress. He had come as fast as he could get there.  
  
Dooku opened the door and just stood looking at the little green Jedi Master for a moment. Suddenly, he looked very old. The skin around his face was sagging and his brown hair was in disarray. The proud aristocratic Jedi was very obviously in need. "Thank you for coming, Master Yoda," he said listlessly. "Won't you sit down?"  
  
"Distress you are in." Yoda said as he settled himself on the floor cushions. It wasn't a question.  
  
Dooku nodded as he sat down on the floor in front of the small Jedi. He couldn't meet his eyes. "Yes, Master Yoda. I...struck Qui-Gon today."  
  
Yoda could not believe what he was hearing. "More you should tell me. Happened what did?"  
  
Quickly, Dooku explained about the events that had happened since two days ago. "And I found myself hitting him across the face. I didn't even consciously hit him...I just did. It was done in anger." He hung his head.  
  
Yoda frowned deeply. "Apologize to him did you?"  
  
Dooku frowned. "Not...exactly..."  
  
"Exactly what did you say to the boy then?" Yoda narrowed his gaze.  
  
"I...I just...went to my rooms. I needed to think about what I had done," Dooku confessed. "Then Kyran came in..."  
  
"Talk to him you should. Understand he needs to that love him you do. Otherwise confused he will be. Meditate on your actions and your anger and what caused it you will."  
  
Dooku glanced up, confused again. "Will I not be...expelled from the Order?"  
  
"A Master young Jinn needs. His master you are. Explain things to him you will." Yoda's tone left no room for arguements.  
  
Dooku noticed that Yoda didn't exactly answer his question, but left it alone. "Yes, Master Yoda." He bowed his head.  
  
"Meditate with you I will if need help you do."  
  
Dooku nodded and stood. "Yes, Master. I think I'll go see Qui-Gon now."  
  
Yoda hummed a little and carefully got up from the floor. "Good that is. Check back on you later, I will. May the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force be with you," Dooku returned, and left to go find his padawan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Qui-Gon grumbled as he sat on the table in the exam room for the second time in a week. He dangled his feet. He hated being poked and prodded and he didn't wish to get his master in trouble with the Council. His stomach churned rapidly wondering just what would happen if the council found out what his master had done.  
  
Han'yaie walked in slowly, gazing at his medical file on a datapad. "Well," the Healer said in an amused tone, "You've beaten your own record, Qui-Gon, for coming to see me in a month." Then he glanced up...and his smile died on his face when he saw the obvious hand print on his face. "Who hit you?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked away. "I'd prefer not to say."  
  
Han'yaie very gently moved Qui-Gon's face so the young man was staring at him. "Qui-Gon, I am a Healer and whatever you tell me is in confidence if you wish it so. Tell me who did this to you."  
  
He swallowed and in a very quiet whisper he mumbled, "Master Dooku."  
  
Han'yaie was very shocked, but was extremely careful not to show it. He nodded, once, briskly. "All right. Let's check and make sure that your cuts are going to heal since some of them have been reopened, shall we?"  
  
He nodded once. "Yes Master Han'yaie." He sniffled a little. He hated having to tell the Healer what his master had done. Guiltily he glanced at the floor. If only he hadn't caused trouble in the first place his Master might not get expelled.  
  
Han'yaie could feel the guilt rolling off this boy in waves. Looked like he needed to do a little inward healing before he worked on the outside. He keyed a seat to appear from out of the wall and sat down. "Qui-Gon, listen to me," he began. He waited for Qui-Gon to meet his eyes before continuing.  
  
Qui-Gon very slowly dragged his eyes off the floor and looked up. He hoped his eyes weren't red like the rest of his face.  
  
Han'yaie smiled encouragingly at him. "None of this is your fault. I mean, yes you crashed into the Council window, but I talked with Kyran Josel. He told me that you were trying to get to Mace Windu because he was scared. THat is the mark of a true friend. You just accidentally missed. You accepted the blame for what happened. That takes courage. Granted, you are headstrong and willful, but I have known that the greatest Jedi Knights are exactly the same way as you are. Your Master is still trying to adjust to you. He's only had meek padawans until now. You try his patience, but in a way, that is a good thing too. He learns as much from you as you do from him."  
  
"If I hadn't pushed him, he wouldn't have gotten stuck on the ledge in the first place." Qui-Gon said in a very small voice.  
  
Han'yaie thought for a moment. "Yes, but Kyran also told me that you were trying to help Mace overcome his fear of heights. It is not good for a Jedi to have fear--it's a weakness that could be exploited by the dark side. So you were only trying to help. Sometimes, when we help others, they need a little push." There was a twinkle in his eyes. "Literally as well as figuratively."  
  
Qui-Gon blushed slightly at that making his face turn an even pinker shade than it already was. "He screams like a girl."  
  
Han'yaie burst out laughing; he couldn't help himself.  
  
"Well! he did!" Qui-Gon snickered. "Then he got stuck so I had to go get him. I just .. miscalculated a bit."  
  
Han'yaie nodded. "Well, that doesn't really sound so bad. You were trying to help your friend--very noble of you."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose so. " He sighed a little. "It didn't feel very noble when I got glass stuck in my feet."  
  
"Even the best Jedi have trouble," Han'yaie reassured him. "Life is full of the unexpected. We just have to make sure we can roll with the punches it gives us."  
  
He nodded slowly. "I guess. My face isn't permanently damaged is it?"  
  
Han'yaie stood again. "I pretty sure it isn't. Let's take a longer look, shall we?" He gave the small Jedi a reassuring smile, hoping that his little pep talk helped settle his guilt.  
  
Qui-Gon made a face. "If we must."  
  
Han'yaie chuckled.

* * *

Master Yoda was deeply troubled as he walked back to the Jedi Council chamber. Not about the broken glass--that had been quickly fixed the same day Qui-Gon had accidentally broken it. He was troubled about how his padawan had snapped and struck Qui-Gon. He had always known that Dooku had a dark streak through him, but had never seen it come to the surface. Now he was older, and now it began to be seen. Worse yet, he couldn't tell if the future held a light or a dark path for his former padawan--it was shifting continuously. One thing he did know was that Dooku must stay Qui- Gon's master. But how to convince the Council of what he himself knew the future held? Slowly, he entered the council chambers and the buzz of conversation halted among his peers.  
  
"Something troubling you, Master Yoda?" Master W'Go remarked from his chair, his lekku twitching slightly.  
  
Yoda twitched an ear toward the Twi'lek Jedi Master. "Yes, news for the Council I have." Quickly, he told the other Masters what had transpired with Dooku and Qui-Gon. "Action needed there is, but separate the two we should not."  
  
"With respect Master Yoda I disagree." W'Go said calmly. "Young Jinn does not need to be trained by someone who clearly is demonstrating tendencies towards the Darkness. " He glanced to his fellow Council Members for support.  
  
Yoda glanced around him as he took his seat. The Council seemed divided-- half shook their heads, while the other half nodded. "Seen the future I have," Yoda responded firmly. "Stay together they should."  
  
"Always in motion is the future," Master Rhy'ul shot back. "The events of the future are not set in stone blocks, Master Yoda. I think we should separate Yoda was not moved. "Sense dark in separation I do, for Master and apprentice. Avoid that we should."  
  
Master Rhy'ul frowned a little. "Then how do you suggest we take care of this problem, Master Yoda? How is Dooku to teach his padawan not to strike others in anger if he can't do it himself?"  
  
Yoda nodded. He had expected the question. "Dooku to see the Soul Healers, he shall. Keep under surveillance we should. Another chance we should give."  
  
Master W'Go narrowed his eyes slightly. "What of young Jinn?"  
  
Yoda felt a tug in the Force at W'Go's question. He frowned slightly as he gazed at the Twi'lek. "Stay with his Master he should," Yoda repeated slowly. What was the Force trying to tell him about W'Go?  
  
"Should he see the Soul Healers?" W"go persisted. "Or should he meet with a Council member for guided meditation?"  
  
Yoda nodded. He liked the idea of a Council member having personal meditation with young Jinn. "Guided meditation he should have," Yoda answered. He waited a moment as he thought, then said, "Help him I will."  
  
W'Go frowned taken aback. That wasn't what he had expected Yoda to say. He stared at the other Master for several long minutes then sighed in resignation. "As you wish, Master Yoda."  
  
Yoda kept his frown as he stared at the Jedi Master, then very obviously dismissed him as he turned to the others. "Other news or suggestions have you?"  
  
W'Go tuned out the conversation. He was still miffed at the idea that Yoda didn't want him to meditate with young Jinn. He would at least speak to the young boy and make certain he was alright. Or see if he needed another master's care after all.......

* * *

Dooku was waiting for Kyran to bring Qui-Gon back to their rooms. He needed to talk to his padawan about what Master Yoda had just informed him from the Council chambers...what they had decided.  
  
Qui-Gon punched his friend lightly on the arm. "The way you drive this thing I might as well walk."  
  
Kyran grinned. "Hey, you haven't run into any windows, so you're good."  
  
"Not in the past week or so no." He smirked.  
  
Kyran raised his eyebrows. "Oh? I seem to remember a little thing you did just two days ago..."  
  
"Well I didn't run into it then. I kind of smashed. That's different."  
  
Kyran snickered. "Sure it is..."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned a little at the look on his master's face and he slid off the hoversled once they reached their rooms. "Have I done something wrong Master?" He looked down at the floor hoping he wasn't in trouble again.  
  
Dooku shook his head. "No, Padawan." He then looked at Kyran. "Josel, I need to speak to Qui-Gon alone, please..."  
  
Kyran nodded and left quietly. Tell me what happens,he sent to his friend.  
  
Of course. Qui-Gon glanced at his master apprehensively and stood a few feet away from him. "Yes Master?"  
  
"Sit, Qui-Gon. No need to put too much weight on your feet just yet," Dooku invited, gesturing to the couch.  
  
Qui-Gon sat on the couch and propped his still bandaged feet on the footstool. "Yes Master. " he said meekly.  
  
"I just talked to Master Yoda. The Jedi Council has decided to have me on a probation of sorts."  
  
"I'm sorry Master." Qui-Gon said as he stared at the floor. Guilt welled up inside him. If only he hadn't caused trouble. Han'yaie's words to him earlier flew right out of his mind. He'd gotten his master in trouble after all.  
  
Dooku shook his head quickly as he sat down. "Don't do that to yourself, Qui-Gon. This is my fault, not yours. The Council is not separating us, but Master Yoda will start seeing you twice a week to help you work through this...and any other matters you may need. You have no fear of being hit again. It will not happen again."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned a little bit. "But Master I don't need to meet with Master Yoda. I'm alright. Really."  
  
Dooku sighed, though he felt no anger. His padawan was very confused right now and it was his fault. "You, and I, have no choice. For us to stay Master and Padawan, this is what we must do. That is," he thought to add, "if you wish to remain my padawan." He didn't look at Qui-Gon. This decision was his alone.  
  
Qui-Gon blinked. "Why would I not want to stay? It was my own fault that I made you upset that you got mad enough to hit me. I should've just told Kyran to leave. I shouldn't've jumped off the roof starting this whole mess in the first place. I never will again, Master , I swear."  
  
Dooku sighed. What had he done? "Nothing--NOTHING, Padawan, gives me the right to hit you. Absolutely nothing. Do you understand that?" He peered at him quizzically.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at his master and frowned. Haltingly he said , "even if I deserved it?"  
  
"Not in anger," Dooku clarified. "Never in anger. See the difference?"  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the floor. In a very small voice he whispered, "Then why did you?"  
  
"I did it in anger, which is exactly why I shouldn't. And...Padawan look at me..." He waited for Qui-Gon to meet his eyes again.  
  
Obediently he raised his eyes. He would never dare disobey Dooku again. "Yes Master?"  
  
Dooku looked wretched. "I'm sorry," he said simply, and in his tone was genuine sincerity and a depth of regret.  
  
"I know." Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you so angry."  
  
Dooku smiled wanly. Wordlessly, he held out his arms, inviting Qui-Gon in for a hug.  
  
After what he did to his padawan, he wouldn't be surprised if Qui-Gon refused to come near him again.  
  
Qui-Gon buried his face in Dooku's tunic sniffling. "I'm sorry master. " He said again, hiccuping.  
  
Dooku felt tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm sorry too, my boy," he whispered. "I'm sorry, too..."  
  
In the corridor, a lone figure stood right outside the door, listening to master and apprentice learn to trust each other again. He scowled. He would find his chance to get young Jinn as his padawan yet...Dooku couldn't be perfect forever. He could bide his chance. He would bide his time. He smiled. He could wait. Some things were just worth waiting for.

** THE END**


End file.
